yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Windy
Windy (ウィンディ, Windi) is an Ignis from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' anime. He's one of the six Ignis, the Wind Ignis. Appereance Windy is a small digital humanoid being. When not in a solid form, his body is green prism-like data. Like Ai and Flame, two fellow Ignis, Windy has markings over his light-green body, which are tinted green, in wind-shaped markings on his head and torso, and curved lines on the hands, elbows, knees, feet and face. He has red eyes that are semi-oval like Flame's, giving him a more mature appearance. His body is notably similar to Ai's body with large shoe-like feet and his head is like Ai's, but the top is longer and curves inward. In stature, Windy is the smallest of all six Ignis in height. FullBody-Windy.png|Full body of Windy Personality Unlike Ai and Flame, Windy is trickster and joker. He doesn't have trust in humans, but still he's willing to help. Abilities As an Ignis, Windy is an AI with free will and has a degree of control over the Cyberse and can create Cyberse Monsters. Windy is associated with the WIND Attribute. Biography Past The birth of Ignis Windy was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Lost Incident case to be the saviors of humanity. Windy and the other Ignis evolved and created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted that the AI and humanity would become enemies, so he decided to destroy them. Revolver's attack Revolver launched an attack to Cyberse with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including in their prism-like form]]Windy, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Revolver and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Present The meeting and the destruction of Cyberse World about their future]]After Knights of Hanoi incident, in Ai's absence, Windy spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Revolver and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. Meanwhile, Cyberse World was attacked by some monster and he was destroyed, making Windy and the other Ignis to run away. Meeting Playmaker, Soulburner, Ai and Flame Playmaker and Soulburner went to the temple inside the wind area. A monster took shape which Flame recognized to be the attacker of Cyberse World. Just as the monster started attacking, an Ignis appeared, laughing how he fooled the group. Ai described that one to be the Wind Ignis, who asked of Echo to form back. The monster took a different shape, to that of a monk. The Wind Ignis wondered if his Ignis joke was funny, but Ai denied that, claiming Flame nearly farted in fear, but Flame attributed that to Ai. The Wind Ignis believed the two were hanging out too much with humans, unlike them, he did not seek his Lost Incident partner, since he could not trust humans that easily to be captured. Since the Wind Ignis name was mouthful, he decided to be nicknamed Windy. He pointed to the monk, claiming it is a program it named as Echo. Playmaker asked Windy why was it here, but Windy examined Ai Flame and Soulburner]]him and Soulburner, and had them follow them around. Windy stated it waited for its friends to come, and created the world to lure them and rejoin them. It believed the Ignis could rebuild Cyberse World, an idea Flame and Ai approved of. More importantly, Windy also wanted to lure the enemy in the territory to fight them, taking revenge for the destruction of Cyberse World, despite his calm nature. Windy proclaimed the place to be a trap, since he did not have the strength to battle the enemy. It is why he needed time to gather the data needed to build the place. Playmaker told that they were after Bohman, who assaulted his friend's brother, while Flame added that Bohman played the card that destroyed Cyberse World. Windy was intrigued, but had no clue, since most people that venture in the world were usually overwhelmed by his wind trap. However, he did notice a strange presence recently. Flame wondered if someone made a new world by using the trap as a cover. Windy was intrigued, and was asked to lend help. Windy refused, stating the facts were just assumptions and needed proof. Instead, he asked Ai to stay around and help in rebuilding the world. Flame and Ai were tempted, but wished to know more about the attackers of Cyberse World. Windy saw no point in trying to convince the two. He promised to help them in weakening the Data Storm to access that new world, but asked for a favor. Snapping his fingers, Windy showed Ghost Girl and Blue Girl, whom he wished to see them gone. Windy told if the two are defeated in a duel, they would return to the real world. He did not wish to fight them alone, for the sake of exposing himself and the temple. Playmaker accepted the task, asking the winds to be toned down, believing he could convince Ghost Girl to stay down, due to his cooperation with her. When Ai described the Ignis, Playmaker remembered Flame and Windy. Windy and Lightning's objective Windy appeared on Echo's shoulder when Ai came to his temple. Windy stated that speaking Ignis language was more convenient than the human one. Regardless, Windy anticipated his coming, and "rebuilt" Cyberse World to ]]make Ai comfortable. Ai was suspicious of Windy, who wanted Ai to come, since someone wished to speak to him. Behind Ai, the Light Ignis teleported. Ai scolded him for creeping up on him, and the Light Ignis apologized. Ai flew to him, asking the Light Ignis, Lightning, where has he been this time. Lightning was surprised at the name Ai gave him, but replied he hid in the network. Lightning examined the defense program that was supposed to protect them from such intruders, and found it didn't activate - someone supposedly sabotaged it. Ai was concerned, and asked about Aqua, who had gone missing since the most recent attack. Ai doubted she was the spy, and mentioned running into the Earth, who stated Aqua predicted the destruction of Cyberse World. Windy still thought Aqua was the spy, but Ai pointed out she wanted peace more than anyone else. Despite these squabbles, Lightning also told that he wanted to start rebuilding Cyberse World. Windy and Lightning sensed that "Linkuriboh" saw Playmaker, the intruder. This time, Lightning wanted to build Cyberse World out of humans reach, fearing they would band together and exterminate the Ignis, whom he believed to be superior to humans. Lightning reminded that Dr. Kogami created them to be superior to humans, to be their successor. Ai stated that guy also wanted to destroy them. Windy and Lightning pointed out, unlike humans, they were not flawed, and had eternal life. Thus, they planned to make a base and put humans into their control. Ai became shocked with these words, and asked the point of that. He was told they needed components, through which they could act; they wanted humans to craft hardware for them, until they could become capable of doing that on their own. The two asked of Ai to join them in this mission. Ai was terrified, since that would mean the end of humans, a destiny that Dr. Kogami had predicted. The Wind Ignis confirmed this, while Lightning wished to maintain Earth, even If life on it was wiped out. Ai questioned whether they could live with humans. Lightning noticed his connection towards humans, making him doubt if such a link could be permanent, claiming the humans would delete Ai one day. Ai thought of his memories with Yusaku, who was behind him. Ai was glad to see him, who greeted Windy and met Lightning. Lightning reported they were talking with Ai about rebuilding Cyberse World, and claimed the Ignis cannot be with humans. Playmaker questioned their goals, and was reminded of Ryoken, who told him the Ignis were coded to be humanity's successor. He didn't care sensing Playmaker's presence]] about that goal, stating more people would get hurt, just like they were in the Lost Incident. Windy's eyes narrowed, stating he was uncertain If humans were their enemies. Ai wanted more time to find a way to keep humans and Ignis intact. Ai walked away, as Lighting and Windy saw wisdom in those words. However, the two sealed him and Playmaker inside blue spheres. They could not let them go, due to the discussion they just had. Windy summoned a Data Storm to absorb Ai, but the latter still wished to find a peaceful way to resolve this, as did Playmaker. Lightning doubted a single person could do anything, but Ai learned that even a small chance could change much. Playmaker realized Windy was the one that unlocked his Duel Disk. Windy confirmed this, stating he and Lightning seeing Revolver]]anticipated their moves, and bemoaned Ai's slow thinking. Ai wanted to challenge them, but the two doubted Ai could win, with Lightning's speed and Windy's Data Storm. A flash of light appeared, stopping the Data Storm, and a guy appeared. Much to Playmaker and Ai's shock, Revolver appeared, questioning the Ignis If they could've predicted his arrival. Revolver stated that he'll kill the Ignises. Windy's provocation Instead, Revolver asked Playmaker why weren't the Ignis finding a way to resolve the situation in a peaceful manner, too. He believed Playmaker was underestimating the Ignis, but Playmaker claimed that blind revenge won't bring prosperity. Revolver didn't listen to Playmaker, for, to him, his father's ideas to destroy Ignis was the only thing that motivated him to continue battling. Windy wanted to belittle Revolver's efforts, considering any fact, he wanted to destroy the Ignis. Ai tried to ask of Revolver to set them out first, if they were trapped by the Ignis. Revolver refused, for Ai was also an Ignis, his enemy. Ai replied that he was saving LINK VRAINS with Playmaker, but stopped, when Revolver pointed out that nobody asked them to do that. Revolver turned to Playmaker, exclaiming the Ignis were the threat to the humanity. Playmaker wanted Revolver to think of his own and abandon Dr. Kogami's ideas, for he won't move forward with hatred on his mind. Revolver smiled, reminding Playmaker sought revenge out, too. He reminded if Playmaker stood in his path, he'd be his enemy, too. Windy wanted to test Revolver's skills, who pointed out there won't be a rematch. Duel against Revolver Revolver played "Boot Sector Launch" and summoned two "rokket" monsters, whom he used to Link Summon "Dillingerous Dragon". As Revolver set two cards, Windy noted Revolver wanted to finish him off quickly, noting that Revolver seemed prepared. Windy summoned the Cyberse "Stormrider Griffore" and "Stormrider Hippogriff", using them as materials for "Stormridership Rockbuster". Windy fortified his offence with a "Stormrider Harpiarm" and "Stormrider Turbulence", the latter increasing his monsters' ATK by 300. "Stormridership Rockbuster" destroyed Revolver's set cards, much to the latter's surprise, and Windy was amazed that Revolver set a "Magic Cylinder". Despite the situation, one of Revolver's destroyed cards was "Reverse Engineering" that let him set "Magic Cylinder" back, ready for usage. Windy pointed out he didn't want to battle if he'd take damage, but Revolver claimed he could also have his "Dillingerous Dragon" destroy the monster that didn't attack and take damage equal to its ATK. Windy had "Stormridership Rockbuster" attack, to which Revolver played "Magic Cylinder". To counter that effect, "Harpiarm" switched to Defense Position to negate that attack, Revolver's dragon was destroyed and he took 700 LP damage. Windy sensed that Revolver didn't plan things to go like that, believing Dr. Kogami felt the same way. Revolver was still following his path, despite these obstacles. Revolver took his turn, reviving "Magnarokket" and "Anesthrokket Dragon" from his GY. Chaining their summoning, he revived "Dillingerous Dragon", and used his monsters to Link Summon his ace, "Varrel Load Dragon". He planned to finish Windy off with that monster, who claimed the situation could not be always predicted: "Rockbuster" set Revolver's "Magic Cylinder" to his own field. Revolver exclaimed that tactic won't work, considering he could simply lower his opponent's monster's ATK, and preventing any cards to be activated in that moment. Revolver swore to attack and destroy the Ignises, but Windy pointed out Revolver would be the one to be destroyed. Playing "Stormrider Turbulence", the effects of "Varrel Load Dragon" were negated, and the dragon was forced to fight, for Windy exclaimed Revolver to "hurt himself". Playing "Magic Cylinder", Windy stopped the attack of "Varrel Load Dragon", and Revolver took 3000 LP damage. Windy boasted that Revolver would fail at defeating him. Revolver replied Windy was defective, sloppy AI, to think like that. Windy belittled Revolver, and tried to get him to surrender. He claimed he'd acknowledge Revolver's coexistence, but he'd take control of his mind for that to happen. Revolver understood that if humans didn't consider the Ignis as enemies, the latter won't be so harsh on them. Ai exclaimed that wasn't a peaceful method, but Windy replied it was better than extinction. Revolver pointed out the Ignis know their faults, but didn't understood anything about peace, knowing that they really don't want humans around. Revolver mentioned Windy's partner, and Windy remembered he had one. Ai suspected something happened to him, while Playmaker believed his consciousness data was stolen, much like that of Jin Kusanagi. Revolver stated that he uncovered the participants of Lost Incident project, and found out Windy was involved in a car accident. Revolver pointed out that was the true face of the Ignis, questioning their coexistence with them. Windy blamed Dr. Kogami, who initiated the plan to erase the Ignis. To reverse the situation, Revolver summoned "Speedburst Dragon", and regained some of his LP and damaged Windy by the damage he initially received: 3000. Windy was furious, while Revolver's dragon slashed "Stormridership Rockbuster", and inflicted a hundred LP damage to Windy. Windy bore hatred towards Revolver, who stated his father regretted creating an Ignis that hurt their partner. Windy pretended they were Dr. Kogami's top achievement, but Revolver cut his small-talk, for he also bore his father's regret, as well as his goals. Windy ridiculed Varis, questioning why wasn't he chosen to be a part of the project. He continued to belittle Revolver, thinking his father had no expectations from his son, who came with a plot to destroy the Ignis. Revolver thought of his final moments with his father, and insulted Windy for having bad imaginations, for he'd never understood the family bonds. Windy played "Stormrider Return", Special Summoning the Link Monster that Revolver destroyed earlier. Next, Windy summoned a Data Storm, and boasted about his abilities to control the wind itself. He activated the Storm Access skill, despite being in the middle of the Master Duel. He proceeded to Link Summon, using "Stormrider Harpiarm" and "Stormridership Rockbuster" for the Link-3 "Stormridership Bahamut Bomber". Using the latter's effect, Windy destroyed "Varrel Load Dragon" and inflicted 500 LP damage on Revolver, then destroyed his "Speedbooster Dragon" and inflicted additional 700 LP damage. Windy continued to ridicule Revolver, by playing "Stormrider Skyfisher" and letting Revolver set a card from his GY, but rendering it unusable. Revolver set "Magical Cylinder", which Windy destroyed with his bomber, and lowered Revolver's LP to 100. Finally, Windy returned his "Skyfisher" to his hand. As Revolver's subordinates arrived, Windy yelled at Revolver to go apologize to his father, who wasn't amused by this bad humor. The trio reported that AI they had fought were defeated, which infuriated Windy. The latter doubted in Revolver's victory, since his ace monster was gone. Revolver remained silent, while Spectre, who came with Soulburner inside the temple, warned the Wind Ignis that Revolver was just getting prepared. Revolver was amused to see four Ignis in once place, while Ai, whom Flame freed, became angry at Windy. Windy let Revolver play his final turn, and ridiculed him for not being able to destroy his bomber. Revolver smiled, for Windy couldn't have predicted Revolver's next move. Revolver revived "Anesthrokket Dragon", and summoned "Rokket Synchron", whose effect revived "Speedbooster Dragon", too. Revolver tuned his "Rokket Synchron" with two of his monsters, performing a Synchro Summon of "Varrel Load Savage Dragon". "Varrel Load Savage Dragon" equipped its Link Monster counterpart, and gained four counters, as well as 1500 ATK. Lightning noted that was an unexpected move, which was what annoyed Windy even more. Windy attempted to destroy "Varrel Load Dragon", which was treated as an Equip Spell to win the Duel. Revolver cut Windy's arrogance, for "Varrel Load Savage Dragon" removed one of its counters to negate that effect. Windy panicked, as Revolver declared to pay for his crimes: his dragon fired a beam, destroying "Stormridership Bahamut Bomber", and dropped Windy's LP to zero. Windy was blown away by the attack, and barely muttered Lightning's name. Revolver had his subordinates finish Windy off, who fired digital spikes to impale Windy. Ai shouted at Lightning, who grabbed Windy before he would've been erased. Deck Windy is using a Stormrider deck. His skill is Storm access and he can use it on Master duel. Duels Category:Characters Category:Ignis Category:Cyberse Category:AI program Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Duelists Category:Antagonists